European Love/War Trip
by Aio Hime
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru go on a trip arund Europe. What hapens when they cross paths?
1. Default Chapter Title

Ryuu No Koi started this story a while back(Always  
and Forever). She never came back to finish it though,   
so she asked if I would do that for her, and I agreed.   
So I'm going to be re-doing this story and such. So   
here's the Prolouge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon nor its characters. I   
also didn't come up with the whole Idea for this story.  
I'm just writing it for the sake of your entertainment!  
  
European Love/War Trip  
Prolouge   
(Revised)   
by:Aio Hime  
Rated PG-13   
  
  
  
"Wow, a trip around Europe!!! I'd love to go. But I have to see if my dad   
will let me go. If he doesn't approve, then I'll never get to go." said  
Usagi Tsukino. Usagi was an 18 year old in London, England who just   
graduated from high school. She was 5 4' and fair skined, with bright blue   
eyes wich where surrounded by her thick long lashes wich she got from her   
mother who was kind and understanding. Whenever Usagi had a problem the   
first person she would go to was her mom. Her long sunny-blond hair came   
from her father who was very over-protective and with the old ways of life   
wich was a big disadvantage to Usagi. She also had a younger sister, Hotaru.   
Hotaru was 10 with dark purple eyes wich came from her dad and raven hair   
wich was from her mom. Usagi and Hotaru got along really well. Well   
sometimes they did.   
Her best friends, Rei and Mina got three tickets for a trip around Europe.  
Rei knew she could go for shure, so did Mina, but Usagi's father letting her   
go, that was something that would take a whole lot of work to acomplish.   
Unless her father was in a very good mood.   
"Hay guys I have to get home now, I promessed Hotaru that I would help her   
with her summer homework" said Usagi.   
"Ok Usa, call me later ok?" asked Minako.   
"Shure, I'll let you guys know whether I can go or not." With that  
Usagi went off to her house. When she got there, she saw that her father was  
sitting on the couch. By the look on his face he was obiously in a bad mood.  
*Hmmmm some customer probabably got on his bad side today* thought Usagi.  
Mr. Tsukino owned a small convinence store in town, and when people,   
espeshaly his customers, got on his bad side, it was never a pretty site.  
  
~Flash Back of what happened before that day~  
  
*Finaly the day is over and I can go home now* thought Mr.Tsukino as he   
locked up the store.  
A car came up to the store and a young man stepped out. He was well built.  
About 6 1' with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes.  
*Oh shit, this store is closing too, hasn't anyone over here heard of a   
store that stays open for 24 hours???!!!* thought the guy that just came out   
of the car. He walked up to Mr.Tsukino.   
"Um excuse me sir, all of the other stores around here are closed and I   
needed to get something." *I hope he buys my excuse, Im loosing some valuble  
time here!*  
"No, as you can see we're closed. You'll have to go somewhere else. Now  
if you'll excuse me, I need to get home."  
"Please Sir, my uh.. grandmother is ill. I just need to get her some   
medicine. All the other stores are closed. Please?" The guy gave him a sad,  
upset look.  
Well if its for an old lady I guess so... BUT make it fast!  
I don't have all night!" said Mr.Tsukino who was now angery because he was  
now going to be held up from getting home meaning He'd be held-up by traffic  
wich he was planning to miss.  
Mr.Tsukino oppend the door to the store and waited behind the register for  
when the guy came to pay for the medicine. When Mr.Tsukino looked over to   
the guy, he saw that there was a case of beer in his hands! The guy ran out   
of the store and yelled thank you. Got into the car, threw out 10 pound bill  
for the beer and said keep the change as the car sped away.   
*Hmph! Kids these days, when will they ever learn!!!*  
  
"Wow Mamoru, I never knew you would actualy have the guts to do that!"   
said the guy driving the car.   
"Well, you owe me 100 pounds now Jed." said Mamoru.   
Mamoru just graduated from high school wich made his father kind of upset  
because his whole family ever since it started never ever passed but   
suprisingly still managed to stay loaded because of the family busness.   
Mamoru and his father were very close since the day Mamoru was born. His   
mother died giving birth to him so his father was shure to keep what he had  
left of her as close as possible.   
"How come im always getting broke because of you? What did I ever  
do to diserve this????" asked Jed.   
"You underestimate me Jed, and since your my best bud, your not suposed   
to that. In return You end up B-R-O-K-E broke" said Mamoru with a smirk.   
"So are you guys ready for the trip next week?" Asked Kunz who was sitting  
next to Mamoru listening to one of his and Jed's regular bets.   
"Yep Pops encouraged me to go, he really wants me out of the house or   
something since I passed school" said Mamoru.   
"See at least your dad doesn't get emotional or anything" said Jed.   
"Ha the day my dad gets emotional is probably the day I get commited to   
some girl or if I take over the family bussness, which is probably what Im   
going to end up doing anyways," said Mamoru.  
"Hay Jed can't you go any faster? We're going to miss the whole party at  
this rate!" yelled Kunz.  
  
~End of flash back~  
  
"Hi daddy, Mina and Rei got these tickets to go on a two week trip around  
Europe and they wanted me to go with them. Can I go daddy? Please?" asked   
Usagi.  
"You just got out of school and your going to be off living away from home  
soon and you want to go on a trip for two weeks?"  
"Please daddy? I know you've had a bad day today and Im really sorry to   
hear that, but I really want to go. And Remember that time I had to work at  
the store for an all day shift during winter holidays last year? You   
promised that you'd let me have some sort of vacation or something."   
"Well I guess so, but I don't want you to get into any trouble or this  
will be the last time I'll ever let you do anything like this again,   
understand?" said Mr.Tsukino.   
"Yes daddy, thank you sooooo much!!" said Usagi.   
After that Usagi ran to her room and called Mina to let her know that  
she was able to go. After that she called Rei to let her know too. She then  
went to her sisters room to help her with her work.   
"Usa, are you really going to be going away for two whole weeks?" Asked   
Hotaru.   
"Yep, Im going to be going for two weeks all around Europe" laughed  
Usagi.   
"Well have I hope you have fun Usagi, but you need to help me finish   
this!"  
"Okay! Sheesh!"  
  
  
  
  
~end of prolouge  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Here's part one! Oh, and same disclaimer  
as last time applies!  
  
  
  
European Love/War Trip  
Part 1   
by: Aio Hime   
Rated PG-13   
  
  
"Oh no!!!!!!!!! Im going to miss the train!!!!!! Why didn't anyone   
wake me up!!!" Yelled Usagi. She quickly got up made shure she had   
everything she needed, grabbed her breakfast, and, started running to  
the train station which was a block away.  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up?? Rei's going to kill me for sure if I  
don't make it. I don't think Mina would be too happy as well."  
She blew out a sigh of relief when she got her ticked cleared. She then  
came to the realization that the train that was moving and about to leave  
any second now was the train that she was suposed to curently be on.  
"Hay! Mr.Train! Wait, you've got another passenger!" yelled Usagi while  
she once again started running. She heard someone else that was running next   
to her yelling also.  
"Okay, I can make this one easy! I had to run faster than this for the  
football game last week. Except instead of kicking, I'm carrying this  
baggage, and I don't have a bunch of guys running after me." Said the guy  
that was running next to Usagi.  
Usagi noticed that the guy was a very fast runner. She also noticed that   
she wasn't the only one who was going to miss the train.   
The guy noticed that he wasn't the only one who got up late this morning.  
He also noticed that the late girl running next to him was a sight for  
sore eyes. "Wow what a babe!" he thought.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
Mamoru tossed to the other side of the bed while wishing that that   
blasted phone would stop ringing.  
"Okay, Okay, I give up! I'll answer the phone!" he siged and picked  
up the phone.  
"Hello? Who is this? What right do you have to call me this early  
in the morning??!!!!" yelled a woken up Mamoru.  
"Hay man! You're still not up? The train's going to be here in five  
minutes! You're still in bed???!!!!! Get up you lazy ass!!!!!!" yelled  
Jed, who was calling from the train station wondering where mamoru was.  
"SHIT!!!!! A- Um... I'll see you there in a sec Jay....... I was just  
on my way out! Bye!!!" Mamoru hurridly said.  
"Okay, I should have set my alarm. If I did that, then I could have  
actualy not have had to worry about missing the train!"  
After Mamoru got ready in a record two minutes, he grabbed his stuff  
and ran out the door.  
"Bye Pops! See you in two weeks!!!" he yelled.  
He ran as fast he could to the trian station. When he got there he  
checked his watch.  
"Wow, I made it here in two minutes..... that means the train is   
going to be here in......... another minute!"  
He went through and got his ticket cleared. He then made a mad  
dash for the now leaving train.  
  
*End FLASHBACK*  
  
Mamoru caught the rail on the side of one of the sections and jumped  
in. He looked back and saw that that girl was trying to get onto the  
train also. And idea popped into his head.  
*If I help her..... she'll be so greatful! Then she'll ask if there's  
anything that she could do to repay me.... THEN I can ask her out!  
Brilliant plan Chibia! It's sure to work!* thought Mamoru.  
Mamoru offered his streched out hand to her.   
"Here, grab on!" He yelled.  
  
*Just another inch! Another inch and I'll be on the train. If my  
arms were longer and I could run faster, I could make this no problem!*  
Usagi thought about how upset Mina and Rei would be if she missed the  
train. That made her run faster, and she caught onto the guys hand.  
*Wow, he's actualy able to pull me and my stuff onto the train.....  
with one hand. He must deffinatly work out.... sounds like someone I  
can set Mina up with.....they'd be such a cute couple!*  
  
"Um......Miss???? Excuse me, Miss?" I said. The girl seemed to be in  
deep thought or something. She has to say something, fast, so that I can  
put my plan into action and ask her out. I walked around her so that I  
could close the door, I didn't want the pritty girl falling out or anything.  
That wouldn't be too grand of a thing to happen. The girl finaly came to  
her senses and began to speak. I looked to the floor for a second to make sure  
her belonging were on the train. My eyes widened as I noticed that her things  
were on the train..... but one of her bags had spilled her clothes all  
throughout the cart.   
  
"Thank you SOOOOOOO Much!!!!! Rei would have fried my brains if I missed  
the train! As a token of my apriciation I owe y-" I was cut off. Here I  
was being nice and saying thanks to him, but he cut me off. Maybe him and  
Mina wouldn't get along. Mina talks a lot, she needs someone who will listen.  
  
"Um.... I don't mean to be rude or anything my cutting you off, but your  
bag, your clothes, a-um......" Come on Chibia, get ahold of yourself, you  
can't be stamering, you've never stammered before!  
  
"Oh No!" Now I was imbaressed! I was still mad at him, but I was imbaressed.  
I bent down and started shoving my clothes back into my bag. After I finaly got   
them in, I zipped by bag shut, grabbed a book, sat down and started to read.  
Okay, first off, it was one of Mina's romance novels, she left it at my house  
last week and told me to bring it so that she could find out if John really  
got with Lissa or not. Second off, I wasn't reading it, I was just staring at the  
innter spine of the book so that I wouldn't have to face the guy. While I was  
getting my things in my bag, he notified me that the doors were locked, so I really  
had nothing else to do.  
  
She sat down and started reaing a book. I guess she's one of those smart  
people who are always reading. I looked over at the cover of the book to  
see if I could see exactly what she was reading. The book was upside down.  
So I guess she wasn't reading. Here's my perfect chance to go and talk to her,  
and put my plan to work. I walk over to her, sat down next to her and poked my  
head over her shoulder.  
"So, w-what are y-you reading?" I said. Yea, real smooth Chibia, this is the  
best way to get to a woman isn't it? Alure her with your usualy suductive, but  
currently stammering voice.  
  
Okay, this guy is starting to get on my nerves.  
"I'm rading a book," I replied.  
He leaned closer and it seemed as if he was moving closer to my lips. Okay, he's  
deffinatly not Mina's type! He's one of those guys that goes after just about   
every girl he sees. Great, I'm stuck in here with him untill someone comes and  
opens one of these doors! I quickly moved over to my left so he couldn't come any  
closer to me. He fell forward, and to my luck, one of the doors opened and in  
came Mina and Rei!  
"Hay guys! I'm glad you got here, the doors were locked so I couldn't meet  
you in cart five like planned," I explained.  
  
"I told you she would have gotten up late, you know Usagi. And I know  
I should have called" said Rei.  
"Rei, go easy on her! Come on girl! The view from our seats is great!  
You HAVE to come and check it out!" said Mina.  
"Okay, comming," said Usagi. And the three girls left to their seats,  
while Mina and Rei gave the guy on the floor a strange look.   
  
A little while after the girls left, two guys walked into the room and  
saw a familiar face.  
"Hay Kunz, looks like he did make make it," said Jed.  
"Are you sure? It looks like he's dead or something," said Kunz.  
  
  
  
~End of Part 1   
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Same disclaimer applies! Oh yea, I'll for-warn you, there's a   
cliff-hanger at the end! So I'll try to be nice and get the next   
part out A.S.A.P.  
  
European Love/War Trip  
Part 2   
by: Aio Hime  
Rated PG-13   
  
  
"Wow, I can't belive it. This is awesome! We're on a train, going   
on a trip all around Europe, plus there are some WAY cute guys on the   
same train!" said Rei.  
"Shut up Rei, I missed seeing the cute guys, I'm way tired, and there  
was this stupid, well, sorta stupid but totaly jerkey guy that I met this  
morning, it hasn't really been a good day today," said Usagi.  
"Would you happen to be talking about the cute guy I saw on THE FLOOR when  
we found you Usagi? And sheesh! Who got up on the wrong side of the bed  
this moring?" asked Mina.  
"I got up on the wrong side of the bed this moring for your information!  
Why do you think I was late?!!!!!!!!! AUGH! Sorry guys, I had to get that out.  
If you're interested in that guy watch out, he's a player. I thought he was really  
nice for a bit to. One minuit he was helping onto the train, the next minuit  
he was all over me! The reason he was on the floor is because he was advancing  
twords me, but I moved over, so he ended up falling down," explained Usagi.  
"Oh, okay, but if you wern't late, then you woundn't of had to go through that!"  
yelled Rei.  
"Be quiet!" said Usagi.  
"No you be quiet!" said Rei.  
"You!"  
"You!"  
"No, YOU!"  
"NO WAY, YOU!!!!"  
"GUYS!!!!! Look, it's a cute guy!" yelled Mina.  
Usagi and Rei became quiet.   
"Where?!!!!!!!" they both yelled.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Mina!!!!!"  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Yay, our first stop, Paris. Here we get to shop, freshen up, shop, eat,  
shop, and our evening ends with a wonderful night at the wonderful restraunt  
'Tres Bien Cuit'" said Mina.   
"Mina, shut up! Sheesh what kind of restraunt name is 'very well done'   
anyways? I thought the French would be choosey of the name," said Usagi  
"Hay Usagi, since you really don't like that totaly hot guy, you woulnt mind  
if I go to that resturant with him later do you? I know his type, so I'll  
be careful, incase your worried," said Rei.  
  
"Why would I mind?" I asked her, hay he was a jerk! The only problem I had  
with Rei going out with him was that I didn't want her to get hurt. But if she  
really wanted to, I did't really care. After I said that, Rei got a kind of  
far away look in her eye, and she was being VERY quiet, which was VERY unlike her.  
  
"Can't you guys can talk about this later??? There are way to many shops   
for us to go to over here, and way less time!" said Mina.  
  
"Rei, I said I don't like him, so go ahead. But right now as Mina said, We  
have some shopping to do!" I said. I know something's up with Rei, I guess I'll  
have to talk to her about it later. But the main thing other than Rei that was  
on my mind right now was getting some serious shopping done!  
  
*That Evening*  
  
"So Rei, is your friend always in a bad mood?" asked Mamoru.  
"No it's just that she got up on the wrong side of the bed yesterday, then   
almost missed the train. Then she met you, and now she's just pissed at  
everything. I mean, how could anyone one hate someone like you? You're so  
cool, and your cute too," Said Rei.  
  
Thats nice, another anoying girl who thinks im "so cool" and "cute" She   
looks kinda scary too. But hay! If going to this show with Rei will let me  
sit at the same table as Usagi, then I guess it'll have to do. Oh crap! How  
could I forget? The babe hates me! Hmmmmmm maybe I could impress her some,  
yea. Just about all the girls do that when I say I can do something like   
play the piano.  
  
"Darien, look it's Mina, Serena, and your other friends, why don't we join  
them?" Said Rei who noticed that his attention wasn't on her. Just as she'd  
suspected. This guy was head over heels for Usagi. She decided she'd do some  
matchmaking. Okay, so it seemed that Usagi hated the guys guts, but Rei had  
a fealing that somewhere deep down inside, she liked Mamoru. Rei decided to   
try to make Usagi jelious first, if that worked, then she'd know for sure   
whether Usagi liked Mamour or not.  
  
"Shure," I said to Rei. Looks like I'll be sitting at the same table as Usagi   
as well. Looks like agreeing to go with Rei to this thing really did work out.  
  
"Hi guys, looks like you found a better table than we did, you don't mind if we  
sit here do you? Oh, and I'm Rei and you guys are?" said Rei, addressing the guys   
that Serena and Mina were with.  
"Im Jed, and this is Kunz, we're friends of Mamoru," Said Jed.   
  
After Rei and I sat down (sadly, I was sitting farthest away from Usagi), Rei   
started to talk, agian.  
"Hay this place has some good music, great piano too," said Rei as she batted her  
eyelashes aat me.  
"Really Rei? You know I play the piano too," I tried to say that kind of loud so that  
Usagi could hear me. I think I said that a bit too lound because Jed and Kunz heard  
me and started giving me funny looks that said 'since when did you start playing the  
Piano?'  
"Wow, how totaly cool!" Rei beamed.   
  
I heard Rei getting all over Mamoru, I also heard Mamoru say that he could play the   
Piano. I had a REALLY big fealing that he didn't even have a clue as to how to play the  
Piano. Suddenly, an evil plan popped into my head. I got up and walked over to the   
anouncer who was standing in front of the stage. After talking to him, he gave me a nod   
and passed me the mic. I turned it on and faced the audience.   
  
*Meanwhile, back at the table*   
  
  
"Really? They thought you were Motzart back from the dead? Wow, you   
probably are a really really good piano player!" Rei once again beamed.  
Okay, now Usagi should have deffinatly heard that one. Maybe, if I go  
up to her now and ask her to dance, she might say yes! I was about to get  
up and ask her, but I looked at her seat and didn't see anyone there. Then   
I hear a beautiful voice comming from the speakers of the resturant.  
  
"Ladies and Gentelmen! May I have your attention please. A 'ahm' friend  
of mine, is a dazeling piano player. He's actualy VERY good at the Piano,  
so I thought I'd try to help him become a little famous, so, tonight, he will   
be playing a piece for us. Please give a warm welcome to Mr.Mamoru!" I've got him now!  
He'll try to play, and it'll be so.......... pathetic, and...... funny. And then that  
should teach him not to mess with girls!  
  
Oh Shit!!!!! Now get up Mamoru, you can do this.. no I can't, I can't play  
the piano, not even a little song. Nothing! What have I gotten myself into   
this time? Playing the piano. What am I going to do! Rei looked up at me  
and gave me a thumbs up and said, "Good luck, Motzart!" Great, just Great.   
I slowly got up and walked up to the Piano. I sat down in front of it. Usagi  
came next to me and set the mic. up in front of me. She gave a smile of vitory,  
and then walked back to the table. There was only one thing I could do now. Why?  
Because this means war! I placed my hand on the smooth keys and.......... randomly started   
banging on them.   
  
"That should teach him not to lie about his lack of talent!" I thought.   
All of a sudden the horrid banging racket stoped, and then there was  
the most beautiful piano music that I had ever heard was being played. What?!!!  
What's going on???!!!   
  
Well I guess my luck changed. The owner knew I couldn't play so he sliped   
some music on. Chibia, you are one luckey guy. Well if I'm so luckey, then why in the world  
does Usagi hate me?   
  
Mamoru sent a thankful smile to the owner. He smiled back and had a look in his eye saying   
'You-may-not-be-so-lucky-next-time'  
  
I can't belive it! I turned around and saw that the owner turned some  
music on to make it seem as if Mamoru was really playing. "Well I guess he  
got luckey. I've really got to get some sleep. Im not fealing to well," And  
with that, Usagi ran off.   
  
"What happened to Usagi?" asked Mina.  
"Isn't it obvious Mina? She's in love with Mamoru," replyed Rei.  
"What? I could have sworn she hated him." said Mina.  
"Actualy she does. I just felt like saying that. I guess she doesn't like  
the fact that he really can play the piano. But you know what?" asked Rei.  
"What?"  
"He's faking it"  
"WHAT?! How did you know that Rei?" asked Mina.  
"See that guy over there, with the brown hair?"  
"No"  
"Look over there to the left, his name tag says Mal on it,"  
"Oh yea, well what about him?"  
"I saw him put some other music on. Plus I've played this piece before,  
he's got the fingering compleatly wrong," said Rei.  
"Come on Rei, lets ditch this place and see how Serena is, I think she might need some  
cheering up," said Mina.  
"Sounds like a good idea"  
  
  
  
  
*The Next Afternoon*  
  
  
"How much is this necklace?" asked Usagi.   
"Two fifty."  
"I'll buy it."  
"Thank you, have a nice day miss!"  
  
  
  
"Wow, Usagi is such a babe! I wonder why she doesn't like me by now?"  
  
  
  
"All Abord!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh Shit!!!!! Im going to miss the train, and wait a sec, Usagi is over   
there buying that necklace......... I guess I can be the Hero again!" thought Mamoru.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were once again on the run trying to catch-up with the now leaving  
train.   
  
"Usagi!! take my hand, we have to catch up with that train, it's  
getting away!" yelled Mamoru.  
  
She reluctantly did.  
"Oh, great! Not again!" thought Usagi.  
  
"Wow, she's holding my hand! Go Chibia, you're the man!" thought Mamoru.  
  
"Come on Mamoru! I thought you'd be able to run faster than this, come on,  
we're going to miss the train!!!!!" yelled Usagi.  
  
  
"No!!!!!! Wait for us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Shit Man!" Yelled Mamoru at the now gone train.  
  
  
"Oh great, we missed the train, so now, Im stuck here in the middle of nowhere with you!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~End of Part 2  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Here's part 3, same disclaimer applies.  
  
  
European Love/War Trip  
Part 3  
by: Aio Hime  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
  
"What!!! There's no way you can get the train back here!!??" I yelled.  
Oh no! What am I ever going to do now. I don't think it's too bad that I'm  
stuck here, but the worse thing about this is that Mamoru (out of all people)  
is stuck here too. Why couldn't it have just been him? Why me?  
  
"Nope, sorry mam, your best bet would be to-" said the ticket clerk who   
was starting to get frustrated. I decided to try and save Usagi again, this  
time, from the ticket clerk who almost looked ready to bite her head off.   
"Hay Serena, come on, we could take a bus or something and catch up with   
the train," I said. I think that actauly made me sound more infromative than  
the ticket clerk.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Im going to try to find away to get back to the  
train WITHOUT your help. I can't say it was nice knowing you Mamoru, bye!"  
With that I ran off. Why oh why did this have to hapen to me? I wanted to   
come here so that I could meet a few cute guys. Instead, I end up missing   
a train in the middle of nowhere and almost got stuck with that jerk.  
I stoped my runnung for a bit to a fast paced walk so that I could catch  
my breath (sadly not the train). It was a good Idea too because I was running  
in the oposite direction of where the train left to. That means that I'll have  
to go back to the train staition. This is really getting worse and worse! At  
this rate, I'll be stuck in the middle of nowhere forever! I continued to   
worry about my situation for the next few minutes when I noticed that I was back  
at the train station. Somewhere I should have been half an hour ago, so I could  
have cought that train. I looked away and continued walking. Suddenly an idea  
popped into my head (I hoped this one whould actualy work). I could hitch a ride  
to the next train station! With this wonderful idea in mind, I kept walking, and  
hopeing that someone actualy drove threw the middle of nowhere.   
A few hours later a red sports car of some sort pull up next to me. YES! My preyer's  
been answered.  
"Hello miss. It seems as though you don't have a ride of any sort. Mind  
if I give you a lift to wherever you're hedding?" asked a male whith a very   
nice voice. Without looking, I agreed since I was desprate to catch up with   
the train, and this was the only plan that I had thought up.  
"Well im glad you decided to join me in finding a way to catch up with  
the train," Said the nice sounding guy who was nice enough to give me a lift.  
Wait a sec, that sounds just like......... OH NO!!!!!!! Well, now there was only  
one thing that I could do.  
"Yea Mamoru. I guess I did. So wich way was the train going next?" Like my   
mom always said, If you can beat 'em, join 'em. And besides, If he could get   
a car like this, he must have a lot of money with him, and if he does, then   
I'll get some food because i'm starting to get hungry!  
  
*Later That Day*  
  
"Um Mamoru? Is that smoke I see comming from the front of the car?" said Usagi.  
"Oh Shit!"  
"What?"  
"Come on get out of the car."  
"Out of the car? What what happened?"  
"Just get out of the car unless you want you head to explode." Wonderful, the car   
decides to give up right now, Usagi's probably going to leave me again now that the   
car wouln't go. After I got out of the car, I went and checked under the hood. After  
looking through, I came to one conclusion.   
  
"Usagi, we're going to have to make it by foot."  
"Whats wrong with the car?"  
"It's busted. The engine got too hot and now it doesn't work. We'll have to   
do some walking."  
"Walking? Well come on then, the sooner we start walking, the sooner we   
can catch up with the train."  
  
Wow, I though that she would have gone off by herself... Well that means  
that there's still hope for me!  
We kept walking for the next few hours. I checked my watch and saw that it  
was about 5pm. I looked over to Usagi. She had a really determined look on her  
face. I also noticed that everything about her was perfect, even though she  
hated me. I was hoping that she might have changed her mind about that. I couldn't  
tell because she hasn't said a single thing to me since the car broke down.  
  
"Can we stop there for a few minutes?" said Usagi. She was looking over at  
a church.   
  
He raised his eyebrow at me in question, and then nodded his head.  
"I'm not religious or anything really. It's just that in this situation  
I want to try whatever I can to get back on that train. That's why I'm still  
here with you, otherwise I would have found a way to get there myself."  
Something inside of me was saying that that wasn't the real reason that I've  
been staying with Mamoru. I was trying my best to ignore it and I just kept  
telling myself it was the only option, and that Mamoru was a real jerk. I also  
realized that the reason I've been hating Mamoru was really stupid too. But if   
the reason that I hated him was true, than how come through all this time that  
we've been together, he hasn't done anything accept be really nice?  
  
We entered the church, which was deserted. Just like the area that we've   
been walking through for the past few hours. I was starting to think that   
we might be in the Twilight Zone. There was no one there, and it was too   
quiet. While I waited by the door, Usagi went in and preyed. When she was done,  
she came up to me.  
"Do.....do you think that we're ever going to get back on the train?"  
She looked so sad. It was a different expression, usualy, well just about all  
the time that I looked at her, she was either really angry, or just ignoring me,  
I never realized that ignorance had a face, it did on Usagi.   
  
"Of course, after all of this, we have to get back on that train. Usagi......  
I.....I promise that we'll both be back on that train, hopefuly by tomorow too."  
He seemed so calm and confident. That's all I saw, confidence in his deep blue eyes.  
I really didn't care about what Rei would say, and I know Mina wouldn't even say  
much in the first place. But I really wanted to get back on that train so that I could  
get home, if I didn't, daddy would loose all of his trust in me. I don't want that to  
happen.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
13 year old Usagi was getting ready to go to her friend's house to study for  
an upcomming test. She took a quick look in the mirror, and grabbed her books.  
As she was going down the stairs, she heard her parents' voices comming from the  
kitchen.   
"Shouldn't she get to choose who she's going to marry?"  
"She's my daughter! I should get to choose for her. He's not that bad either."  
"But would he be able to respond to what she needs, what about love?"  
"He's next inline for a big copany, money can solve anyones needs. And if we let her   
choose her husband, well, you know how Usagi is. She's too kind hearted, she might end up  
with the homeless guy who sleeps under the lamp post at the end of the street!"  
"Can't we wait a few more years? She's only 13. So what if she ends up with the  
guy down the street, at least she listens to her heart! Can't you give her a chance to  
choose someone? You know she doesn't sneek out with guys or anything, you're too protective!  
Give her some freedom, let her do something on her own. And even if it doesn't turn out that  
great, there's always Hotaru. At least she gets some freedom."  
"Okay, okay, I'll give her sometime. I'll let her choose. But if I hear any nonsence comming from  
her mouth, or if I find out that she's with someone behind my back, we're going  
straight to Tokyo, and she will get married to Demando."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
  
*Night Time - The Same Day*  
  
"Im so tired. I think im going to fall asleep. Do you have any idea how long it is  
untill we get to the next station?" asked Usagi.  
"Not really. About 20 miles is the best estimate I've got."  
*groan*  
"We could probably stop by at that place over there. The train wouln't  
be at the next station untill about 3pm tomorow. We can get some shut eye  
at that place over there. I don't think they'd mind our company, most of   
the farms here are run by old couples anyways. Tomorow morning I'll find  
the closest phone and then we should be able to catch up with the train."  
"Um, okay" said Usagi who only made out half of what Mamoru said due to being  
very tired. They had been walking, folowing train tracks, and stopping at random  
farms to see if they could find out which way it was to the train station. Luckly  
for them, they were actauly getting somewhere.  
  
  
*Meanwhile on the train*  
  
"I think Usagi should have told us that she was going to go off with  
that Mamoru guy! I mean the guy was a total hottie! And what does the dumb  
Odango Atama do??? She pretends to despise the guy then goes off with him  
when we least expect it!" Rei was really hoping that Usagi was okay. Looks  
like she didn't have to do too much match making to get those two together though.  
"Isn't that just sooooo romantic? I don't mind and all, I just hope   
she keeps in touch. Boy is her dad going to blow a gasket when he finds out  
that Usagi ran off and got hitched with some guy. Wait a sec!!!!! If her dad  
finds out then we're going to be in BIG trouble. He'll proabably think we  
faked the whole going for a trip thing too. Then our parents will find out,  
and then I'll never get to leave the house till im 60! Even worse I'll never   
get to go shopping and then I'll never be able to date any cute guys! And   
then I'll end up getting married to some weird looking guy and then-"  
"Mina, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Um ladies, would you mind keeping it quiet? We have passengers that   
are 'trying' to get some sleep."  
(sweat drop moment.........)  
"Oh, we're really sorry, we'll try to keep it quiet."   
  
*Back to Usagi and Mamoru*   
  
"Wow this room is great! There's even heating instaled in here!" beamed  
Usagi.  
"Yea, the owner of this place says that he gets a lot of visitors this   
time of year so he turned this place into a bed and breakfast, it looks like we   
got lucky"  
"Oh, so where's your room Mamoru?"  
"Well uh you see, it's like this. There was only one room that was   
available, the other two are already ocupied. So are all the couches and  
all the cots.........."  
"No Way!!! Im not going to share a bed you! I'd rather sleep outside in  
the freezing cold weather! Actualy that's what im going to do. I thought I  
could use your help but I guess not! Good Bye Mamoru!" and with that, she   
left the room.   
  
  
  
~End of Part 3  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Here's part four, kind of later than usual getting this out,  
but it finaly is. Thanks to everyone who's given feedback!  
Oh and before I forget, the usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  
  
European Love/War Trip  
Part 4   
by: Aio Hime   
Rated PG-13   
  
  
  
"This is SO unfair! Why does my life have to be so messed up?  
Why am I always late? Why does it have to be so cold? Why did  
I get stuck with such a guy as him? Why does he have the most  
deepest dark blue eyes I've ever seen? Oh no! Did I actauly   
just say that?"  
Usagi was outside taking refuge in the barn that was outside.  
She was busying herself by trying to keep warm..... and trying  
to get her thoughts away from Mamoru.  
He's been really kind, and I just ran off. I think I went a little  
bit too far this time. I'm treating him as if he's been a jerk twenty-four  
seven. But he hasn't, he's been everything but a jerk. Well most of the  
time anyway.   
"Usagi!!! Are you in here??!!!" yelled Mamoru.  
Oh no! now he's going to find me and then.......  
  
"There you are. I was getting really worried. Come back in, I'll sleep  
on the floor and you can have the bed and- It's freezing in here! And  
your shivering! Here, take my jacket."  
I really was worried. After she ran out, I was dumb enough to not go  
after her straight away. Instead I waited while I sorted out some of my   
thoughts, in the meanwhile, she could have freezed to death. Sometimes,   
I can be real careless. Luckly I did find her. She looked so sad once again.  
But this time, she was really pale, and she looked tired.   
"Here, have SOME of this, it'll keep you from catching a cold."  
I handed her the flask that I had in my hand. Hopefuly she wouln't have  
too much. It was Brandy that I gave her after all. Who knows how moody   
she could get after drinking that.  
  
This is good, and im not as cold anymore. Actualy, it was REALLY good, it was  
great. I felt a lot better. I don't know if it was because there was   
alcohol in it, or because it was from Mamoru. I had a little bit more. There  
was a burning sensation in my throught, but I was fealing good! I looked at the  
flask, brought it to my mouth, and gulped the rest down. Why is it so hot in  
here all of a sudden?  
  
Oh no, she drank all of it. That can't be good!   
  
"*Giggle* It's hot in here! I'm going to go for a walk outside! Bubye!"   
Usagi ran outside, with a worried Mamoru right behind her.  
  
"Oh it's so nice out here! Oh lookie! It's snowing. But it's so  
hot!" Said a dancing Usagi.  
  
"Usagi! Come back! It's freezing cold out here! You'll catch a cold, or get  
a high fever!" I yelled. On top of that, I probably will as well. She's got my  
jacket, and she finished my Brandy! And she sure can run fast!   
  
The snow was already an inch deep. What's something fun you can do when the snow  
is an inch deep? Oh happy day! If I'm hot right now, then Mamoru must be as well.  
Luckly I know the perfect thing to do to solve the problem of this strange weather!   
  
Mamoru ran and finaly cought up with Usagi who had something behind her back.  
  
Oh no, what's that behind her back?  
"Usagi? Would you be nice enough to tell me what's behind your back right now?" I  
asked her. She's definatly lost it. I should have kept that Brandy to myself. She  
gave a big smile. It was a very pritty smile t-CCCOOOOOOOOOLLLLDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A snowball! Great! Maybe I can talk her into getting back inside. Inside, where there's  
no snow. Inside, where it's nice and warm.   
"Come on Usagi, let's get inside, I don't think you're sober....." The only responce I got  
from that was another snowball.   
  
"Hehe, I gotcha! I gotcha!" I yelled. This was too much fun! The only problem was that  
Mamoru wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there. What's the point of a snowball  
fight if only one person's throwing snow?   
  
Since she wasn't really listening to a word that I was saying, I grabbed Usagi and  
threw her over my shoulder. Now all I have to do is get her back inside and then, make   
sure that all the doors are locked.   
"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!" yelled Usagi. I replied with a simple 'no' and continued walking.   
She even started banging on my back with her fists.  
"I command you put me down! What do you think you're doing Mr. Party Pooper?  
I was having fun!" she said. This time, not as loud. All of a sudden she grabbed  
my hair and pulled. I lost my grip on her and she was free.  
  
  
*Meanwhile On The Train*  
  
"Hay Kunz, Mamoru should have definatley told us where he was going!" said Jed.  
"Remember he said that this was an important trip, and that if he did anything  
strange or out of the usual, not to worry?" said Kunz.  
"No, I really don't remember that. When in the world did he say that?" said Jed.  
"I don't know, I really don't remember him saying that either," replied Kunz"   
  
*Back to Mamoru and Usagi*   
  
  
"TAG!!! You're IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and then she ran away as fast  
as she could. This wasn't working. Since my methods wern't working, I decided  
to use her's. I bent down and picked up as much snow as I could, packed  
it together, and then I called out to her to get her attention.  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard him yell. I turned around. I wished I hadn't  
of done that, because after I turned around, all was black.  
  
THAT should knock her out. I guess all that pitching during Monday  
cricket did come to good use.   
  
Mamoru picked Usagi up once again (except this time she was knocked  
out) and brought her into their room back at the Bed and Breakfast. By then the  
snow had stoped falling. He then placed her onto the bed and put the covers on her.  
  
I wish she didn't hate me so much. I....I think I've fallen in love  
with her.  
  
  
~end of part 4  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
European Love/War Trip  
Epilogue  
by: Aio Hime  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
  
I think the past few days that Mamoru and I have known each   
other have been ...........the most frustrating days of my   
whole entire life. At first I looked up to him because he  
kept me from missing the train. The very train where I got   
mad at him for a kinda silly reason. It was also the very train  
that we both missed and had to spend over a day trying to catch   
up with. But after the first incedent on the train, I guess I  
was trying to find a way to loose the respect that I had for  
him so I wouldn't feal anything more twords him. That was what  
drove me to act so........ cruel and cold twords him. Then at  
the bed and breakfast, I was so close to getting close that   
I had to get away. The next day we ended up ignoring what   
happened the night before, I barely remember what happened   
myself. That afternoon we also ended up catching up with the  
train.  
  
While on the trian, we got closer and closer which was the  
last thing I wanted to happen. Mina and Rei thought I got  
hit on the head because I was spending so much time with him.  
Well Mina did anyway, I think Rei knew that something big was  
up between us. What kind of relationship did me and Mamoru have  
now? Well, we were friends and that's it. I wanted it to be something  
else because Mamoru was a great guy and it was hard for it to not  
be something else, but after this trip, what if I never saw him   
again? Worse off, what if my dad found out? I didn't want anything  
bad to ever happen to Mamoru, eshpeshaly because of me. It  
would have been better if I stayed away from him, but I could never   
get myself to do that.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Today is the last day of the trip. Usagi and I have become very  
close friends. It could be more, but there's something holding her  
back and I don't know what it is. She knows just about everything  
about me, and I her. But there's still something she's keeping from  
me. There's something that she doesn't want to tell me. Mal and Kunz  
have been bothering her about it by telling her just about every  
single stupid thing that I've ever done in my life. I think that's  
the thing that might be keeping her away from me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru and Usagi stared at each other as they were getting ready to  
go their sperate ways at the train station. I saw Usagi pull out a star  
shaped locket from her pocket. It was the locket that her mom gave her   
when she was small, she ALWAYS kept it with her and she never let   
anyone touch it, not even me. She was saying something to Mamoru, but I  
couldn't make out what it was. Mamoru was trying to protest to whatever it  
was that she was saying, but she said no. She gave him the locket. The  
locket that she always kept to herself, and then she ran.  
This deffinately didn't look good.   
  
  
  
  
~End 


End file.
